


Came Back

by Badassium1970



Series: McReyes Re-Training series [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Jesse almost dies on a mission that went south but Gabriel came back for him. Jesse's injured and may never be able to shoot again.





	

The team had been ambushed, Gabriel tried his best to keep his team alive but there were several casualties. He had a bigger team that usual, taking twenty men with him and as hard as he tried he could protect all of them.

“Fall back,” Gabriel shouted into his communicator but he wasn’t even sure if it was still working, it seemed like somebody had hacked into it and he decided it was better to toss it. Luckily his troops seemed to get the message. Gabriel didn’t want to quit but he knew this was a losing fight. He was angry though, it seemed they had a rat, whether they were in Blackwatch or Overwatch he wasn’t sure, but he’d find out.

As Gabriel made his way back to the ship he heard a cry of pain from behind him. Even though he knew he should have just continued to get back to the ship, saving the rest of his team instead of just one person, Gabriel stopped, knowing who it was. Jesse McCree.

Gabriel wasn’t one to let his emotions get in the way of a mission, except when it came to Jesse. He made his way to the younger man, shooting anyone who got in his way or tried to hurt Jesse even more. When he reached Jesse, Gabriel could see just how bad a state he was in, especially his left arm. Gabriel wasn’t a doctor but things didn’t look good. As long as he applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding Jesse would live, but whether he’d be able to shoot again was a mystery and Gabriel didn’t really want to know the answer.

He carried Jesse back to the ship, running as fast as he could while still being careful, and trying to keep Jesse awake.

“Boss, just leave me,” Jesse choked out as he phased in and out of consciousness. Gabriel didn’t listen, he didn’t care if he made things worse for himself, he didn’t care what Morrison was going to say to him, all he cared about was Jesse getting back alive.

When they got back to the helipad the men were all ready for take off, Gabriel was glad that they had actually waited for him, the again no one would ever cross Commander Reyes if they wanted to live.

On the flight back Gabriel tended to Jesse’s wounds to the best of his ability and tried to keep the younger man awake, but he was constantly slipping away.

“You listen here ingrate, you’re going to live. I saved you from Deadlock, I saved you from rotting in a cell. You are not going to die on me.” Gabriel could feel tears in his eyes but he tried not to show his emotions, not around the other members of Blackwatch. Of course they all knew that Jesse and Gabriel had some kind of relationship, not that either of them seemed to realise how much they loved each other.

When they got back to the base Angela was instantly piling people into the med bay, she looked like she was about to faint when she saw Jesse, and Ana covered her daughter’s eyes, knowing that it would upset her since Jesse had become like an older brother to her.

Gabriel refused to leave Jesse’s side. No one made any comments about it. He would go through hell for not instantly briefing Jack on what had happened but he didn’t care, he just wanted to make sure Jesse was going to be okay.

“Angela?” Gabriel questioned after she cleaned the wounds and attempted to heal them with the bionic field.

“He’ll live, but his arm will have to be removed. The nerves have been damaged beyond repair. I’m sorry Gabriel.”

Gabriel sighed. Jesse was left handed, he was going to be distraught that he’d lost his shooting arm.

“I’ll have Torbjörn work on a prosthetic as soon as possible.” Angela continued, trying to make Gabriel feel better but it didn’t work.

Gabriel couldn’t help but think what would happen if Jesse could never shoot a gun again. It was what he was most skilled at, his close combat skills were still lacking, as were a lot of his skills, they were good enough to not get him killed instantly, but they were nothing compared to his shooting skills. Without them would he be kicked out of Blackwatch. Gabriel wouldn’t allow it, but Jack might, he’d never been fond of Jesse anyway, thinking that he couldn’t change, that he wouldn’t change, he’d always be a Deadlock member, a criminal. However, Gabriel had seen first hand just how much Jesse had changed, or developed. Jesse was never a bad person, he had been forced into Deadlock and they had treated his terribly, they’d used and abused him. Gabriel still remembered the first time Jesse had come to Gabriel at three in the morning because he’d had nightmares about being taken in by Deadlock again because he’d ruined his opportunity with Blackwatch. After that night, Gabriel vowed to keep Jesse safe, and today he had failed. If Jesse was sent back onto the streets, or to jail with the rest of Deadlock it would be Gabriel’s fault.

“Gabriel, he’s going to be fine. I’m going to operate now, so I’m sorry but I have to ask you to leave. Jack wants to see you anyway. I’ll call you when the operation is complete.”

He didn’t want to leave Jesse’s side, but Gabriel wasn’t going to fight Angela. She may look like an angel but she could be scary if someone refused to listen to her, especially in the med bay. So, Gabriel made his was way to Jack’s office, knowing that briefing wouldn’t have gone ahead without him there. He braced himself for the inevitable lecture before knocking on the office door. Normally Jack would just call for whoever was on the other side of the door to enter, so Gabriel was surprised when Jack opened the door for him, a mug of coffee in his hand which he promptly handed over to Gabriel.

“I heard what happened.” Jack began, shutting the door behind Gabriel. Gabriel took note that Jack wasn’t wearing his usual jacket and combat clothing that he would wear during briefing, and instead was dressed a lot more casually.

“We were ambushed, seems we have a mole on one of our teams.” Gabriel explained, although he was sure Jack had already figured that out.

“I’m looking it to in, Ana is helping, I trust her with my life. Plus, she understands technology better than I do.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle at that, remembering all the times he’d had to help Jack with computer troubles in the past, not that there was any actually problem with his computer. Must be a farm boy thing. He’d gotten better, but he still struggled. It was a good thing he had a secretary who dealt with the majority of the technical side of things.

“So, how’s Jesse? I heard he got hurt pretty bad out there.” Jack looked concerned, which shocked Gabriel a little. He knew Jack wasn’t fond of the cowboy, and didn’t fully approve of Gabriel’s decision to take in a criminal.

“He’s alive, but he may never be able to shoot again.” Gabriel sighed and waited for Jack to tell him that Jesse was going to have to leave.

“You went back for him, didn’t you?” Jack questioned. He didn’t look angry which Gabriel was grateful for.

“Yes. I know I shouldn’t have, but I’ve seen him develop as a person and a soldier. I let my personal relationship get in the way of a mission.” Gabriel hung his head in shame. He knew, he knew that he had put so many lives in danger by doing what he did. Maybe it was for the best that he didn’t become Strike Commander if he was going to do things like this.

“Gabe, I didn’t call you here to tell you off. I’m not angry for what you did. I’d do the same for the person I love, and don’t give me that look, I’ve known you since we were teenagers, I know you love Jesse.”

Gabriel shrugged.

“I still shouldn’t have let it get in the way of the mission. I didn’t just put myself in danger, but the whole team.”

“Normally I would be giving you a lecture, but you got as many people as you could back when a mission had gone south. You knew to fall back, when I first met you you’d never back down from a fight, even if there was no chance in heaven or hell you’d win. I guess I should give you some kind of punishment though, don’t want anyone to think I have favourites. So, as soon as Jesse has recovered you are going to retrain him. Don’t let me down.”

Gabriel couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Jack, I thought… why?”

Jack smiled.

“I was wrong about Jesse, I let my biases control me and that was wrong. He’s a good soldier, and a good person. Hold on to him.”

Gabriel was thankful that even though they had been going through tough times lately Jack could put that all behind him. He was glad that they were still friends. They had been though a lot together, and Gabriel wasn’t going to let that go to waste.

“Thank you, Jack. I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting lately; so childish just because I wasn’t promoted. You deserved it more than I did. Plus, it’s not like things have been bad for me, Blackwatch is a pain in my neck sometimes, but we have a strong team.”

“It’s okay Gabriel, I understand. I’m not even sure I’m suited for the role myself, I just have that look the UN wants. You said it yourself and I know it’s true. Honestly, I figured it would be you. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be here now, you’ve always been there for me.”

“I’ll always have your back, no matter what.”

The pair stayed in Jack’s office, catching up. It almost felt like old times again, but Gabriel couldn’t stop thinking about Jesse, couldn’t stop thinking about the failed mission and the fact that someone either on his team or Jack’s was a mole and this was probably just the beginning.

When Athena’s voice rang through Jack’s office Gabriel and Jack both jumped in surprise, lost in both conversation and their own thoughts.

“Angela asked me to contact Gabriel. Jesse’s operation is complete. He should be awake in twenty-seven minutes and forty-three seconds.”

Jack and Gabriel both thanked Athena.

“Thank you again Jack.” Gabriel said before leaving, thinking on something Jack had said as he walked to the med bay. He did love Jesse, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. It felt wrong, he’d known Jesse since he was seventeen, but Jesse had grown into a fine young man. Gabriel wondered if Jesse felt the same way. The way they acted around each other could be considered flirtatious, but Jesse seemed to be that way with a lot of people. He was a charmer. Ana and Jack had both said he would be perfect for Honeypot missions but Gabriel never allowed it, claiming that Jesse was too young, and when that didn’t work because he was the legal age he stated that Jesse was too skilled to be sent on such missions.

Gabriel shook his head as he walked into the med bay. It wasn’t worth thinking about this right now. Not when Jesse had just had his arm amputated.

Looking down at Jesse’s sleeping body Gabriel felt a slew of emotions. Jesse looked so peaceful, a small smile on his face like he was having a good dream. Gabriel wondered if he was in it. He wondered if Jesse ever dreamt about him.

Then Gabriel’s eyes moved and focused on the numb that Jesse’s arm used to be attached to. He still couldn’t shake that guilt, even if Jack had told him it wasn’t his fault, Gabriel still felt responsible. Jesse was his prodigy, he was meant to look after him. Jesse wasn’t going to be smiling when he woke up and saw what had happened to him. Gabriel wasn’t sure he was ready to face that, but he had to be strong, for Jesse.

“How is he?” Gabriel asked when Angela entered the room with some bandages, although it seemed that she was just restocking her supplies and they weren’t for Jesse.

“The operation went as smoothly as possible. Jesse’s going to be fine, but he’ll be out of action for a while. He had some broken ribs, and his left ankle’s swollen, but it should go down in a few days. Torbjorn is working on a prosthetic as we speak. It’s going to be okay Gabriel, Jesse’s a fighter, you know this.”

Gabriel smiled, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you doctor,” he smiled.

“I was just doing my job Gabriel. I’ll leave you both for now, I have other patients I need to tend to. He’ll wake up soon, and he’ll probably be very disorientated. I trust you can take care of him but if you need anything just call.” With that she left to take care of others who had been injured. Gabriel knew he should probably go see them as well, in case word got out about him checking on Jesse, but right now he didn’t want to leave Jesse’s side. He cared for his team members but Jesse was special. Gabriel was allowed to be a little selfish every now and again.

About twenty minutes passed before Jesse began stirring, mumbling under his breath but Gabriel couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“Boss?” Jesse finally spoke when he had woken up properly and started taken in his surroundings.

“The mission, what ‘appened? Where am I?” Jesse questioned, confused and concerned. Gabriel sat down next to him on the bed and comforted the young man, stroking him back.

“We were set up. It seems we have a mole on our team. Jack, Ana and I are looking into it. The mission was a failure, almost half of the team didn’t make it, you were lucky Jesse. I was afraid I was going to lose you.”

Jesse looked up at Gabriel, he’d never seen his boss let his guard down like this before. If Jesse screwed up normally Gabriel would chew his ass out and tell him never to do what he did again, sure he would also make sure Jesse knew when he had done a good job, even if it might have cost him his life but Gabriel was never this emotional.

“Ya… ya can back for me, didn’t you? Even when I told ya to leave me.”

Gabriel nodded.

“I didn’t want to lose you.”

Jesse smiled, tears in his eyes. He was never sure how much Gabriel cared about him, often wondering if he was still just some street rat to him, or just another soldier, but Gabriel really cared about him. Jesse went to hug Gabriel but something felt wrong. He couldn’t move his left arm. Jesse looked over and saw bloodied bandages covering a nub where his arm used to be. How was he gonna shoot anymore? How was he going to be able to stay on the team? Jesse began breathing heavily, his chest suddenly feeling really tight and he couldn’t help but think that his life was over.

“Jesse, calm down, cálmese novio. It’s okay, everything is okay. Look at me, Jesse, cariño, look at me. Everything is going to be okay. Torbjörn is making you a prosthetic, and once you’ve healed I’m gonna teach you how to shoot again. You hear me Jesse, it’s going to be fine. I’m going to look after you.” Gabriel tried to calm Jesse down, hating seeing him in such distress. He held the cowboy close to him, making sure to be careful not to grip him too hard and risk injuring him more.

Jesse leaned into Gabriel’s embrace. He wasn’t used to Gabriel being so affectionate. Sure he noticed that Gabriel was nicer to him that the other recruits, not that he was ever mean to them, and he never went lightly on Jesse when it came to training, but Gabriel complimented him more and seemed to want to be around him more. Until now Jesse figured it was just because Gabriel pitied him, but now he wasn’t so sure. He wasn’t one for getting his hopes up, not anymore, but from what Gabriel had just said, those nicknames, it seemed that maybe he returned Jesse’s feelings.

“Gabe, did ya forget I’m fluent in Spanish or somethin’ darlin’?”

From the way Gabriel blushed Jesse knew the answer and he smirked, which caused Gabriel to roll his eyes.

“Good to know that even after something like this happens you’ll still mouth off to me.” He chucked, feeling embarrassed but content holding Jesse in his arms.

“Some things never change,” Jesse smiled, wanted to lean back and kiss Gabriel but it hurt to move.

“Kiss me,” Jesse requested, smiling at his commander, whom he’d been in love with for a while, since a little after his nineteenth birthday, at least that’s when he admitted it to himself.

“I don’t think I should engage in a relationship with someone I work with. It wouldn’t be very professional, now would it?” Gabriel teased, laughing when Jesse whined and when he went to protest Gabriel kissed Jesse, softly, not wanting to hurt him.

“Jeez Gabe, darlin’ my lips aren’t broken, kiss me properly,” Jesse snickered.

“Ingrate,” Gabriel replied before kissing Jesse again, this time harder, but he was still careful. As much as he wanted to have a full on make out session that would soon lead to clothes coming off and them having sex, he knew he couldn’t when Jesse was in this state, not to mention Angela would kill them both.

“Te amo Jesse.”

“Yo también te quiero, cariño.”


End file.
